Are re are ye kya huya?
by HIDEnSEEK 06
Summary: Happy valentines day :) a small Abhirika treat for Abhirika lovers. Based on the Abhirika scene of Jashn-E-CID. What if Dr. Salunkhe didn't come to disturb Abhirika? Peep in to know :)


_Thanks to all the reviewer who have reviewed in "Pyar huya, ab Iqrar"...i'm over-whelmed with so much reviews. Hope to get so many reviews on it also._

_Guys a small Abhirika treat from me on this Valentine's day. Happy Valentine's Day to all :) :) have a lovely day with ur loved ones :p_

_It's based on the Abhirika scene that have shown on JASHN-E-CID...Abhirika were so close. What if Dr. Salunkhe didn't come there to disturb their romantic moment? To know, plzzz read..._

* * *

**Are re are ye kya huya?**

Dr. Tarika was working in lab alone. She was on her desk with microscope. Suddenly the lab door got open and a handsome man peeped into the lab with a smiling face. Tarika was so engrossed in her works that she didn't notice his presence. He directly went to Tarika.

Person: hellooo.. Tarika ji...

Tarika looked up and smiled seeing him.

Tarika(smilingly): hello Abhijeet.

Abhijeet: are Tarika ji ap school se itni jaldi kyon agaye?

Tarika(sadly): wo Salunkhe saab ne kaam de diya tha!

Abhijeet(angry on Salunkhe): ye Salunkhe saab bhi nah! Hamesha apse kaam karwate rehte hai!

Tarika smiled at his antics. Abhijeet noticed that and went little close to her.

Abhijeet(lovingly): wo maine apko bohot miss kiya...

Tarika blushed and gave a shy smile.

Tarika(blushing and with a little bit hesitant): actually maine bhi tumhe bohot miss kiya...

Abhijeet (surprisingly &amp; happily): apne bhi mujhe...! Miss kiya?

Tarika just nodded moving her head with blush. Abhijeet went more close to her.

Abhijeet: waise kya kaam ker rahe hai ap?

Tarika was blushing with his every move towards her.

Tarika: wo..wo DNA sample check ker rahi thi...

Abhijeet put his left hand on the back of her chair and his right hand was resting beside her ri8 hand.

Abhijeet(looking at her): main bhi dekhu?

Tarika didn't say anything...she was nervous &amp; happy together to see him this close to her. Her heartbeat was rising with his every look and move. Abhijeet was enjoying her this expression and uncomfortableness. Then he intentionally looked at the microscope...

**Arre re arre ye kya hua maine na ye jaana,**

**Arre re arre ban jaaye na kahin koi afsaana...**

Tarika's gaze was on him once and once on microscope. Abhijeet slowly moved his ri8 hand close to her hand and then palce his hand on her hand which was on the microscope then. Tarika's body got a electrical shock at this. But somehow she handled herself. Abhijeet was looking at the Microscope actually just pretending. His main focus was on her...with the every passing seconds he was moving more and more close to her. Abhijeet moved his left hand from the chair. He slowly placed it on her shoulder giving her another shock. Tarika shivered. It was the first time when Abhijeet went soo close to her...Tarika was having mixed expressions of happiness, nervousness, uneasiness and she was continuously blushing and shivering at his soft and gentle touch.

**Arre re arre kuchh ho gaya koi na pehchaana,**

**Arre re arre banta hai to ban jaaye afsaana...**

Abhijeet's face was glowing like a 1000 volt bulb. Inside he was also nervous thinking that what if she misunderstood him then? But he stopped thinking about that all observing her expressions. Now, only 5-6 inches gap was visible within them. If Abhi moved a little bit close, then his cheek would touch her cheek,,,,,,

**Haath mera thaam lo saath jab tak ho**

**Baat kuchh hoti rahe baat jab tak ho**

**Saamne baithe rahe tum raat jab tak ho**

**Arre re arre ye kya hua maine na ye jaana...**

Tarika started breathing heavily. She just couldn't control her deep and heavy breath. Abhijeet could feel her unusual breathing. Tarika was about to put her eyes on microscope, but Abhijeet came more close...she could feel his cheek almost touching her's. Abhijeet was smiling where as Tarika was nervous &amp; blushing.

Abhijeet at once moved back. Tarika became astonished at his sudden reaction. But within 2 seconds she felt his breathing on her neck.

**Naam kya hai kya kahein dil ke mausam ko**

**Aag jaise lag gayi aaj shabnam ko**

**Aise lagta hai kisine chhoo liya humko**

**Arre re arre ye kya hua maine na ye jaana**

**Arre re arre ban jaaye na kahin koi afsaana...**

He was just ri8 behind her. He moved his face near her neck and slowly placed a gentle kiss which made her shiver to her deepest core. Tarika's started breathing more deeply and her eyes became closed. She wanted to feel the heavenly touch of his lips but at the same time she was sooo scared &amp; nervous. Abhijeet turned her chair and made her face him.

**Arre re arre kuchh ho gaya koi na pehchaana**

**Arre re arre banta hai to ban jaaye afsaana...**

He saw that her eyes was closed. He was feeling hesitate but he could not stop himself going close to her. He kissed her forehead and then closed eyes and moved 3-4 inches back to have a look at her and catch her shyness and red mark on her cheeks. Tarika opened her eyes slowly.

**Tum chale jaao zara hum sambhal jaayein**

**Dhadkanein dil ki sahi naam cahl jaayein**

**Waqt ke aage kahin na hum nikal jaayein**

**Arre re arre ye kya hua koi na pehchaana...**

Her eyes met with his deep brown eyes where pure love was visible for her. She could understand the language of his eyes. His eyes were telling that how much he loves her. But she wanted to hear this from his mouth. On the contrary, Abhijeet was reading her eyes. He wanted to tell her everything which was stored in his heart. Both of them were lost in each other's eyes soo deeply that they forgot that they were in FORENSIC LAB!

**Hum mein tum mein kuchh to hai kuchh nahin hai kya**

**Aur kuchh ho jaaye to kuchh yakeen hai kya**

**Dekh lo ye dil jahaan tha ye wahin hai kya**

**Arre re arre ye kya hua maine na ye jaana**

**Arre re arre ban jaaye na kahin koi afsaana..**

Abhijeet was now moving forward her lips slowly. Tarika closed her eyes tight. She wanted him to kiss her somewhere in her heart. But she was so nervous. Her grip on chair grew tighter. She was blushing like hell and nervous too. Abhijeet moved so close to her. Now only 2-3 inch gaps were between them. They could feel their breath and own heartbeat.

**Arre re arre kuchh ho gaya koi na pehchaana**

**Arre re arre banta hai to ban jaaye afsaana**

**lalalalala...**

He was about to touch her lips with his, but an unknown kind of thought passed over his mind. He immediately left her and took back steps. Tarika opened her eyes and looked at him confused. Abhijeet himself was confused about his feelings and desires right at that moment. He turned his face and just left the forensic lab leaving a bewildered Tarika behind him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

###

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Night 11 PM**

Abhijeet and Tarika were in their respective house lying on their bed thinking about the same thing. Both of them were thinking what had happened in FL today.

Abhijeet's POV: ye mujhe aj kya ho gaya tha? Main Tarika k pass jate hi khud per se control khone lagta hoon. Per aj toh maine...

Pata nahi wo mere bareme kya soch rahi hogi. Ager usne mujhe bura...aur ager wo mujhe gussa hai to? Aur gusse mein mujhse baat kerna band ker diya toh? Aur phir mujhe chor ke chali gayi toh?

Nahi, nahi! Aisa nahi ho sakta...mujhe usse maafi mangna hoga. Aur uske dil mein ager koi galatfehmi ho to use nikal na parega...Kisi bhi kimat per main Tarika ko khona nahi chahta. Kisi bhi kimat per nahi...aur usse apni dil ki baat bhi bol dunga.

Where as Tarika's POV: aj wo mere kitne pass tha...usne mujhe...she blushed and couldn't say further.

Lekin uska mere pass ate hi, ye mujhe kya ho jata hai? Main itni bechain kyon ho jati hoon? Aisa lagta hai jaise mere body se current pass ho raha ho!

Tarika touched her neck, then forehead and then eyes...she could still feel his soft touch of lips...she blushed again and smiled.

Here, Abhijeet thought: main abhi jata hoon Tarika k ghar aur jaker usse maafi mang loonga. Phir jo hoga dekha jayega.

He was about to move but stopped thinking: itni raat ho gaya hai. Ager wo so gayi hogi toh? Kahi mujhe dekh k gussa na ho jaye...

After thinking a lot he decided that he will meet her tomorrow.

**At Tarika's home:**

Tarika couldn't sleep thinking again and again about him and that moment. She was blushing and smiling at herself. She wanted to capture the moment forever in her heart. His first kiss! Tarika to herself: wo mujhse itna pyar karte hai, phir kehte kyon nahi? Unke ankho mein to saaf saaf dikhta hai! Per phir bhi mujhe unke zuban se sunna hai...she smiled at herself and said: pata nahi wo din kab ayega jab mujhe wo teen lafz sunne ko milega...

Tarika got up and left her bedroom to fetch water. After a while she came back. But she was unknown that someone else was also there waiting for her. Tarika was heading towards her bed absent-mindedly and she dashed with someone. The person turned. She was shocked seeing the person with: tum?

The person was also shocked at this kind of welcome. Person: tum?

Tarika: ye meri ghar hai, aur meri bedroom hai. To main to yaha hi rahungi na? Ab tum batayo...? (Crossing her arms near her chest)

The person was embarrassed and smiled sheepishly with: haan..ye toh tumhara hi ghar hai...

The person was none other than Senior Inspector Abhijeet.

**Flashback:**

_Abhijeet decided to meet her next day. But again a fear came and he took the decision to clear all her misunderstanding about him...he couldn't wait a sec and so quickly grab his key of bike, wallet, badge and gun and started for her home in his t-shirt with a jacket (like he wore in Karamyudh) and track pant._

_Abhijeet reached her home. He was about to ring the bell but stopped._

_Abhijeet: nahi nahi. Ager so gayi hogi toh...use disturb nahi karna chahiye..._

_Lekin ager nahi soyi hogi toh?_

_He got an idea. He thought: ha yehi sahi rahega. Ager so gayi hogi, to wapas chala jayunga. Aur nahi soyi hogi toh baat kar lunga._

_Abhijeet went towards the pipe which would led him to the balcony which was attached with her bedroom. He climbed the pipe and went inside. He saw that none was present in the room_

_Abhijeet: are ye Tarika kaha chali gayi?_

_He was thinking where she could be and at that moment Tarika entered her room. Tarika was on his back. So he at first didn't notice her._

**Flashback end.**

Tarika: lekin tum yaha kaise aye? Darwaja to ander se lock kiya huya hai. Don't tell me that u have broke the lock of the door of my house!

Abhijeet quickly: nahi, nahi. Main toh pipe se charke balcony se ander aya.

Tarikika looked him shocked with big eyes thinking that "what is the need of him that he has come to my house at this late hour this way?"

Tarika sighed with: ab ap batane ka kasht karenge ki ap yaha iss tarah kyon aye?

Abhijeet: wo-wo actually...mujhe tumse kuch zaroori baat karna tha...

Tarika: hmm...bolo.

Abhijeet looked at her with: Tarika, aj jo kuch bhi lab mein huya...

Tarika blushed again remembering the event.

Abhijeet continued: wo main...matlab...mera waisa koi irada nahi tha...

Tarika looked at him confused with: matlab kya hai tumhara?

Abhijeet looked downwards and replied: main ye kehna chahta hoon ki..I..I..

Tarika was becoming happy thinking that he will now confess his love for her. But her face dropped as soon as he listened him.

Abhijeet: I m sorry Tarika. Mujhe waisa nahi karna chahiye tha. Main apni iss harkat pe bohot sharminda hoon. (With guilt and fear of loosing her)

Tarika wasn't expecting this "sorry" from him for his that act. She was hurt because he was saying "Sorry" to her for his this act which she thought he had done to show his feelings for her which he actually did. But after this "sorry",,she was thinking the moment was a mistake for him though it's not true. But she was compelled to think so..that's why she was hurt.

Tarika with heavy throat: hmm..to tum mujhe iss waqt sirf "sorry" kehne aye ho?

Abhijeet nodded silently.

Tarika: i see...ab-ab bohot raat ho gayi hai. I think u should leave now.

Abhijeet was shocked a bit after getting this kind of reply from her which he was not expecting. Abhijeet was feeling that she was upset with him even after his sorry and then she was more upset. But he was not understanding what's the reason. He became really scared. "What if she leaves me or misunderstands me" this kind of thoughts were running in his mind.

Abhijeet: pehle tum bolo,,tumne mujhe maaf ker diya na? (With feary tone)

Tarika nodded with much pain in her heart. She wasn't angry but she was hurt. She was hardly controlling her tears from falling down.

Abhijeet looked at her. He could understand her feelings. Till then, He understood that his "sorry" had made her upset but not his that act. Becoz when he came, he was greeted with her pure and big smile,,,but after, he said SORRY, she was upset. And now, she wanted him to leave...

Tarika was till then unable to control her tears and she turned to hide her face from him and wiped the tear drop. She turned to him and said with frustration in pain: Abhijeet, tum ab tak yehi khare ho? Plz, bohot raat hogayi hai, tumhe ab yaha se jana chahiye. Aur waise bhi subha tumhe bureau jana hai, aur mujhe bhi Lab jana hai. (This all thing wasn't gone unnoticed by Abhijeet...he made him prepare to face the reality. He wanted to make all things clear.)

Abhijeet(sternly): main nahi jayunga.

Tarika was shocked at his statement and the sudden change in him.

Abhijeet: kyon ki mera baat abhi tak pura nahi huya hai.

Tarika looked at him nd said in frustration: kyon? Ab kya tum unn sabke liye maafi mango ge?

Abhijeet looked at her confused.

Tarika: tumhe aj tak jo mere sath flirt kiya, mere sath bahar ghumne gaye, ya mere haat pakra wagera wagera...

Abhijeet: Tarika...(above whisper) tum ye sab kya keh rahi ho?

Tarika in anger: sahi toh keh rahi hoon. Aur waise bhi tumhe maafi mangne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai, maine tumhe aise hi maaf ker diya. Ab tum ja sakte ho.

Abhijeet was hurt. But yet he said strongly: per mujhe jo kehna hai wo ab tak nahi kaha.

Tarika: ab aur bhi kuch baki reh gaya hai kya kehne sunne ko? (Anger and hurt was clearly visible on her face)

Abhijeet went close to her and hold her by shoulder and directly looked into her eyes. She also looked at him. Her anger was going to be vanished but again raised.

Tarika jerked him. She turned &amp; folded her hand near her chest with: mujhe bohot nind arahi hai. Plz tum jayo yaha se.

Abhijeet found no other way to make her listen to him and so at once said: **I LOVE YOU.**

Tarika became shocked standing at her place like a statue. She thought it to be a dream. Abhijeet went close to her and turned to face him. Tarika's eyes were popped out. Abhijeet smiled seeing her like this. He swayed his hand in front of her eyes. She came back to reality.

Abhijeet: kaha kho gayi ho tum? Maine kuch galat bol diya kya?

Tarika: ek baar phir se bolo...

Abhijeet: I love u Tarika. I love u so much. I can't live without u.

Tarika's eyes filled with happy tears and she smiled in tears. She still couldn't believe that he has finally said it. So to confirm,

Tarika: tum mazak toh nahi kar rahe ho na?

Abhijeet(serious): kya ye tumhe mazak lagta hai?

Tarika nodded no. Abhijeet: phir?

Tarika jumped into his arm and hugged. He hugged her back.

Tarika: I love u too Abhijeet. Bohot pyar karti hoon main tumse. Aur main bhi tumhare bina jee nahi sakti...

Both of them were having tears in their eyes but they were of happiness. After a while they broke the hug and smiled at each other.

Something came to Tarika's mind and she hit him on his chest.

Abhijeet let out an small "ouch" with: mara kyon?

Tarika in anger: tumne pehle mujhe sorry kyon kaha? Pata hai mujhe kitna bura laga.

Abhijeet smiled sheepishly with: wo mujhe laga tum mujhse wo lab wale harkat ke liye naraz ho...aur main nahi chahta tha tum mere bareme kuch galat socho...isiliye...he made his head down.

Tarika understood. She said: hmmm...phir thik hai. Lekin ab tumhe punishment milegi.

Abhijeet in confusion: Punishment?

Tarika with a naughty smirk: tumhe apna adhura kaam pura karna parega...

Abhijeet was now more confused with: konsa adhura kaam?

Tarika looked downwards and with blush said in low tone: jo tum lab mein adhura chor gaye the...

Abhijeet understood her very well what she meant. A naughty and michevious grin came on his face too.

Abhijeet: ohhh.,,acha...ab main samjha. He gave her a seductive look.

Tarika blushed really hard. Abhijeet went close to her and made her look at him by cupping her face. Their eyes met with each other where only love were visible. Abhijeet make a slow move towards her face. She closed her eyes. Their lips met with each other. Abhijeet kissed her with so much passion and pour all his love in that kiss. Tarika responded with same passion. They shared a long and passionate kiss. They broke their kiss till they were out of breath.

They were breathing heavily with contented smile on their face. Their eyes again met. Tarika blushed hard. Abhijeet also gave a shy smile looking at her continuously.

Their silence broke by a phone call. It was Abhijeet's phone which was ringing. He quickly picked up the phone and in his serious mood with: hello, senior inspector Abhijeet speaking.

Kya? Khoon? Ok. Hum log ate hai.

He looked at Tarika helplessly. Tarika understood.

Tarika smilingly: jayo. Kal milte hai.

Abhijeet smiled back. Abhijeet was going towards the balcony. Tarika became confused.

Tarika: waha kaha ja rahe ho? Darwaja to idher hai.

Abhijeet smiled looking downwards with embarrassment.

Abhijeet: woh tab, Balcony se aya tha na toh?

Tarika laughed: lekin ab tum darwaje se ja sakte ho.

Abhijeet smiled and both of them moved toward the main door. Tarika opened the door for him. He went out. But again returned. Tarika gave him questioning look. He said nothing instead gave her a sweet kiss on her cheek. Then he quickly moved out and settled on his bike and left leaving a smiling and happy Tarika behind him. Tarika locked the door and went to her bedroom. She lied down on her bed smilingly and said: I love u Abhijeet. I love u more than anything. She went into deep sleep thinking about him and the new journey of love with him.

There, Abhijeet went to his home and got changed in his formals and went to crime scene with the happiest face ever.

_**Abhirika together forever :)**_

**_~The End~_**

* * *

_**I'm not satisfied with it. I think ending thik nahi hai. Plz agr galti ho jaye then maafi...and also maafi for not updating my Stories. Xm khatam hote hi update mil jayega pakka :)**_

_**Xm hai, lekin app logo ke liye Valentine's day special Abhirika. So ap logo se bhi kuch expectetions hai. Jaida nahi, baas ap log apne kemti time mein se kuch secs nikaliye aur review type ker dijiye. Taki mujhe bhi pata chale ki aplogo kaisa laga, aur kya kya improve karna hai.**_

_**Plz r &amp; r.**_


End file.
